Devious Minds/Transcript
Starting the Quest * Monk : Good day to you adventurer, could you spare the time to help me? ** Player: Sure thing, what do you need? *** Monk: Our warriors are facing new and dangerous threats, we need a specially designed weapon to be victorious. If you could help by building one of these weapons you will help to ensure victory is ours. *** Player: Ooohhh a new weapon! *** Monk: Yes yes, now pay attention. I need you to take a two handed sword, mithril should do, to Doric's place and grind it down to a slender blade. Once it's flexible enough you should be able to string it with a normal bow string. Bring it back here when you're done. ** Player: That depends, what's in it for me? *** Monk: Ah well, our lord is always gracious to those who help him, I'm sure you'd be fittingly rewarded. **** Player: Ah well in that case, what do you need? **** Player: Sorry but that's not good enough for me. ***** Monk: Your loss, our lord can be very generous indeed. Come back and see me if you change your mind. ** Player: Sorry but I'm busy right now. *** Monk: Ah well, come and see me if you change your mind. The Bow-Sword * Chat Box: You grind the blade until it's slender and flexible. * Chat Box: You add a string to the slender blade. * Player: It's a Bow and a Sword... how am I supposed to use this?! * Monk: Have you brought the weapon for me? ** Player: Yep, got it right here for you. *** Monk: Ah excellent, this won't be forgotten. You've been a great help, though I wonder if you could do me one final favour. *** Player: Wait... this sounds familiar... *** Monk: What are you talking about? I just need you to make a delivery to Entrana for me. There's a special ceremony, which unfortunately I can't attend, and I wanted to give them a gift to mark the occasion. *** Player: Ok, let's do this then, pass me the present. *** Monk: Not so fast, it's supposed to be a surprise so you'll need to sneak it onto the island. I hear there's some kind of 'other realm' or some such wich you've got access to... *** Player: You mean the abyss? *** Monk: Yes that's the one. Now take this orb and put it in one of the large pouches from there, don't want it getting damaged. ** Player: Can you teach me how to use it? *** Monk: It's a foreign design, maybe later one of our warriors will show you how it's used. Speaking of which, may I have it please? **** Player: Yep, got it right here for you. **** Player: Not yet, sorry. ** Player: Not yet, sorry. *** Monk: Well hurry along then. The Present * Chat Box: You hide the orb in the pouch. * High Priest: Protect the relic! * Monk: You won't have it. * High Priest: Noooooo! Someone just stole our relic, this is a disaster! Adventurer, you must find the fool who put that teleport beacon on the altar! * Player: Uh... yeah, about that... * High Priest: What are you trying to say? * Player: I put it there... * High Priest: Well at least you're honest about it, but where did you get it from? * Player: It was supposed to be a gift from a monk near the river Salve. * High Priest: Those orbs are volatile, they use some very old magic, no worshipper of Saradomin would dare touch one. You must return to this monk and find out more, but be wary. Investigating the Monk Entrana * Info Box: The poor guy appears to have been killed by powerful magic! * High Priest: Many greetings. Welcome to our fair island. Have you found our relic yet? * Player: Not yet. I went back to where that monk was but all I found was a dead body. * High Priest: What? * Player: Yeah it looked like he'd been killed by magic. I'm not sure if it was the same person either... * High Priest: This is not good, that relic was part of an ancient artefact which was said to have awesome power. You must report to Sir Tiffy in Falador, he must be informed. Sir Tiffy * Sir Tiffy Cashien: Jolly good show on getting into the White Knights, what? Now, how can I help you, young master/mistress? * Player: Thanks, unfortunately I've got some bad news. * Sir Tiffy Cashien: This wouldn't be that old relic being stolen from Entrana would it? * Player: Uh... yeah, how'd you know? * Sir Tiffy Cashien: Part of the business, what do you know about what went on? * Player: Well there was this monk who needed help... * Player: ...so I was told to come see you. * Sir Tiffy Cashien: Good that confirms our own intel and with the designs for that weapon we can work on some tactics. * Player You mean I can learn to use it? * Sir Tiffy Cashien: Ha ha ha, no. At least not yet anyway, we need to know more about what we're dealing with. We still don't know who the monk was and where he got that orb from. * Player: Is there anything I can do to help? * Sir Tiffy Cashien: Not yet, but we'll be back in touch. Oh and don't worry about that relic, we'll get it back somehow. Transcript